prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariane Andrew
| birth_place = Northridge, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Orlando, Florida Planet Funk | trainer = FCW Staff Trish Stratus Booker T Bill DeMott | debut = July 7, 2011 | retired = }} Ariane Nicole Andrew (November 3, 1987) is an American professional wrestler and manager currently working for WWE performing on their Raw brand, under the ring name Cameron and competes in their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), under the ring name Cameron Lynn. In 2011, she was a contestant on Tough Enough. Early life Andrew graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in business marketing and a Bachelor of Science in psychology from California State University. She moved to North Hollywood, California, where she worked as a behavior therapist for autistic children. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Tough Enough (2011) In March 2011, Andrew was announced as one of the fourteen contestants for the revival of WWE Tough Enough as Ariane was the 1st contestant to be eliminated from the show because of her lack of passion for the Wrestling industry. Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–present) Immediately after being eliminated on the revival season of Tough Enough, Andrew confirmed on her official Twitter account that WWE had signed her to a developmental contract as she would then make her debut in July 7, 2011 as a ring announcer at a FCW House Show. It was not until July 9 that she made her in-ring debut, under the new ring name Cameron Lynn, in a divas battle royal, which consisted of Audrey Marie, Caylee Turner, Kaitlyn, Maxine, Raquel Diaz, Sonia and Aksana, in which she was eliminated first. On October 9 episode of FCW, Lynn and Byron Saxton accompanied Naomi to ringside during her match against the debuting Irena Leah West. At the October 23 FCW Tapings, Cameron Lynn teamed up with Naomi Knight to defeat the team of Caylee Turner and Kaitlyn when Naomi pinned Turner after a leg lariat. On November 11 episode of FCW, Lynn competed in a 6 Divas tag team match teaming with Audrey Marie & Ivelisse Velez to defeat the team of Racquel Diaz, Caylee Turner & Leah West when Lynn pinned West. On November 13 episode of FCW, Lynn teamed with Audrey Marie in a losing effort to the team of Aksana & Caylee, Aksana got the pin after a Spinebuster. On December 25 episode of "FCW", Lynn teamed with Kaitlyn in a losing effort to the team of Ivelisse Velez & Caylee Turner, Turner got the pin over Lynn after an X Factor. On the 8th of January episode of FCW she was defeated by Aksana. The Funkadactyls and Total Divas (2012–present) On the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw, Cameron made her WWE debut as one of the dancers and valets (together with Naomi) for the returning Brodus Clay. She made her WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania XXVIII alongside Naomi during a segment with Clay.Accompanied by the beautiful Naomi and Cameron, The Funkasaurus, Brodus Clay, dances his way onto The Grandest Stage of Them All.}} At the pre-show of the TLC pay-per-view on December 16, 2012, Cameron participated in her first televised WWE match, a "Santa's]] Little Helpers" battle royal which was won by her fellow Funkadactyl Naomi. On the February 6 episode of WWE Main Event, The Funkadactyls got into a backstage altercation with Tamina Snuka and Aksana after Snuka and Aksana began to persuade Brodus Clay to fire The Funkadactyls and hire them as his backup dancers. This led to their first tag team match in which they defeated Snuka and Aksana. On the March 15 episode of SmackDown, The Funkadactyls were attacked by The Bella Twins in a backstage segment. On the March 22 episode of SmackDown and March 25 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls attacked The Bella Twins after they interfered both times in Brodus Clay and Tensai's match against Rhodes and Sandow'. The Funkadactyls and The Bella Twins finally faced off in tag-team competition on the March 27 episode of WWE Main Event, where The Bella Twins emerged victorious when Nikki pinned Naomi after an interference by Cody Rhodes. Cameron and Naomi were set to team up with Brodus Clay and Tensai against Team Rhodes Scholars and The Bella Twins at Wrestlemania XXIX in an eight–person mixed tag team match, however the match was cancelled because of time restraints. But on the following night, The Funkadactyls and Tons of Funk defeated The Bellas and Team Rhodes Scholars. On the August 26 episode of Raw, Cameron accompanied Natalya to a unsuccessful singles competition match against Brie, until AJ Lee interrupted and declared war on the Total Divas against the "real" hard earning Divas. On the September 27 episode of Smackdown!, Cameron was defeated by AJ Lee in singles action. In wrestling *'Wrestlers managed' **Naomi Knight **Byron Saxton ** Brodus Clay External links *Facebook profile *FCW profile *Online World of Wrestling profile * Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:1987 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:California wrestlers Category:WWE Total Divas Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:African American wrestlers